Amore surva
by Fuckingdefy
Summary: In 1221, life has advanced to playing god. From artificial weather to creating another race entirely. Alex Russo is head of defense, and when a certain issue comes up, Alex finds herself falling in love with someone who the law prohibits against.


I own nothing but the plot.

Glossary:

Come here! Vieni qui!

Stop! Fermare!

Master, I'm sorry! Maestro, mi dispiace.

Yes! Si!

Good servant! Buon servo!

Good. Buono.

Star god Stella Dio

Love Master/agent Amore Capo/Agente

Love team Amore Squadra

Love servant/pet Amore Surva

Please? Per favore?

Yes ma'am Si, signora

No ma'am Non, signora

Thank you, Ma'am Grazie signora

Stay Stare

Stay alert Stare vigile

Sit!(sit down) Sedersi!

Follow! Seguire!

Dog! Cane!

It's a funny little word, 'pet'. Humans used to have pets all the time, animals who knew hardly anything besides the simple commands. But humans have evolved, there is a new race roaming around Earth's crust. A race, human and animal alike, meant for the sole purpose to make the lives of their masters easier. Amore Surva, as they're called. The Italians were the first to create these pets – or servants as they like to think of them. But, in modern language, they are called Love Pets. They are born to serve the greater good, side kicks to government officials, partners for life with their masters.

Some, fall in love, others are just partners. But together, they battle out the evils of the world that the civilians can't know about. Love Pets roam the Earth, hidden to the normal eye. But when their masters are given a certain Jewel, women and men alike see these Love Pets for which they are.

"Vieni!"

The soft, American accent shown through in the word spoken sharply, two fingers slapping the side of her thigh. From the living room, a small, white and brown dog came running to her side, heeling besides her and looking up. "Bouno," she murmured, clipping the leash to the King Charles breed and tugging it to make sure it was secure. Once satisfied, the brunette walked towards the door, escaping into the bubbled earth.

The woman can remember years ago, when she was still a kid and the sun was still real, sitting out side, soaking up the sun's rays. Now, the Earth, or what was left of it, was incased in a giant…dome. The woman never figured out what the dome was made of, but it created artificial sun, wind, rain, snow, and even strong storms. Scientists were scared that if the Earth didn't go through its normal and necessary natural phenomena and disasters, the Earth's crust would slowly begin to die.

Sighing, the woman looked down at her pet, smiling kindly at his happy eyes. "Robby, time for work. I have an important meeting today, so you'll have to hang in my office, ok bud?" Selena asked, sighing when no answer besides the wagging of his tail echoed around her.

She hated being alone all the time. Neighbors, kids half her age, old people… They were all getting married and there she was, sitting beside a dog who was her only partner in life. It wasn't that she was picky; she just hadn't found the right person. And that wasn't her fault, was it?

Walking down her front porch stairs, Alex stepped onto the side walk, standing there for a moment before the thing moved forward. On the road, her pup ran beside the moving sidewalk, getting some exercise. Humans of this day and age were not obese. Yes, they had moving sidewalks. However, all of their meals now were so healthy, even the fatty foods. One could eat all they want and never grow bigger than their intended weight. Still, everyone was different sizes and shapes.

After a while of running, Robby grew tired and stepped onto the side walk, sitting beside his master and wagging his short haired tail. "What do you think of today, Robby? You think maybe it'll rain? Or snow?"

The dog whined softly, and Alex nodded. "I know… It'll never be real rain, real snow… Real anything anymore." She sighed, looking down at her hand which held a newspaper in it gently. Opening the thing, Alex read some articles while her sidewalk took her straight to work.

Sitting at her desk, the brunette watched as Robby moved to his small bed in the corner, curling up lazily and yawning. "Tired from your run?" The dog looked up slowly, tilting his head to the side before a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Alex called out, leaning back in her rather large chair.

"Mrs. Russo, Alexander would like to see you now," her secretary said, smiling at Robby before escaping from the door again.

Getting up, Alex grabbed a pen and her date book; she then waved two fingers at Robby in a downward motion, telling him to stay put. Seeing him lay his head down, Alex walked from the office and down a nearly empty hallway towards her boss's conference room.

Getting there, the woman sat in her assigned seat, her colleges, her boss, and some higher bosses all smiling at her.

"Alex, so good to see you again, this year you've done a fine job," Alexander said softly, standing up from his chair at the end of the table.

"Thank you sir, I'd be happy to do it all over again." Alex smiled. She loved her job. They worked in one of the biggest government firms in the country, yet no one knew what really went on inside it's walls. Top secret things went on inside, life threatening missions, experiments. They did what ever they could to get ahead of Italy, their rival.

Alex was the head of the defense branch. She was the one who went on world threatening missions; she was the one who snuck through the night, killing off people who the government wanted her to kill. Some times, she'd lay awake, regretting everything she had done. Yet it was for her country, she saved millions for killing one.

Fiddling with her pen, Alex waited for her boss to speak again, her leg bouncing up and down nervously.

"So, young Russo, we have a proposal for you." A man with graying hair said softly, tilting his head towards the woman.

"Go on." She stated with her back erect.

"Well, as we all know, Amore Agentes are going rogue on us. We have discovered many joining together, large numbers at that and we need a team to go in there, under cover. And we think you're just the one." Alexander finished for the man, nodding without looking at the awestruck Alex.

"M-me…a…an Amore Capo?" Alex stuttered, staring at the men around the table.

"Yes, and we've got just the one. Vieni qui, cane!" Alexander growled harshly. It wasn't a secret that most Capo's were harsh to their Amore Surva. Most treated them like actual animals.

Besides Alexander, a femmie looking boy coward besides the man, an old ball cap hiding his eyes. The boy hid his hands into his rather large hoodie; a collar around his neck with 'Amore' on the tag. Staring at the boy, Alex crossed her long legs as she watched him.

"What kind is he?" She asked curiously, crossing her arms as well.

"Dog, he's been trained in the act of tracking and fighting." Alexander said proudly, lifting the boy's chin and looking over his features. "Looks like a little girl, though. Need us to send him bad and get another?"

Looking at the boy's face, fear shone brightly in his eyes, his body trembling just a little bit. Everyone knew that when a pet is send back, its makers kill them because their deemed as un-wanted.

"No, Alexander I'll take him." Alex said softly, standing up and snapping her fingers quickly. The i_'dog'/i _perked up quickly, his shoulders becoming erect and his head lifting.

"Alright, Russo, you've got two days with him to train him to your liking. On the third day, we will brief you on your mission, got it?" Alexander said, looking at the girly boy disgustedly. "And keep his face from my sight; looking at him just makes me want to kill him myself. The dog has the jewel, put it on at home so you don't scare the pedestrians."

Alex nodded, stepping around the dog and snapping her fingers again. The boy followed her with his head down, hiding his face with the bill of his cap.

"Stare!" Alex commanded softly, watching the boy stand next to her office door.

In her office, Alex smiled at her pup in his bed, napping peacefully. She gathered her things quietly, making sure not to wake her 'son'. As she exited out from her office, Alex closed the door and looked to her secretary from earlier.

"Send Robby home when he wakes."

"Yes, Mrs. Russo." The blond nodded smiling at Alex and her Surva.

"Seguire!" Alex commanded the boy, snapping her fingers once again and walking out of the office, itching to get home and get to know the boy.

Stepping inside of her condo, Alex dropped her keys onto the counter, watching them disappear. Nodding happily, the woman moved to her living room, sitting on her recliner chair. "Vieni qui!" Alex called out to the boy who still stood at the door.

Shuffling towards his master, the boy sat on his haunches in front of her, his head lowered once again. Alex watched him for a moment, intrigued by his girlish appearance. Amore Survas werei _made_ /ito perfection, their appearance already known before they were i_'born'_./i

Sitting up, Alex stared at him, frowning a little before she sighed. "State your name, Surva." She commanded, her shoulders erect.

Nothing but fear from the boy's eyes alerted her that he heard her. "I said state your name!" She growled, crossing her arms and waiting.

Still nothing came from the boy.

"Do you want to be sent back? Because I will, I'll send you back to be killed by i_them/i_!" She spoke the words with venom, her eyes glaring at the trembling boy. He never moved, yet tears where apparent in his chocolate eyes

"Fuck this…you're going back!" Alex lied. She could never send a human back like it was garbage. Sure, Amore Survas weren't all the way human, but they still had human traits inside of them.

Standing up, Alex snapped her fingers and watched as her keys fell into her outstretched hand.

"Maestro, mi dispiace…"

Alex paused. That voice certainly did not belong to a boy, not even if he was going through puberty. The voice was soft and bell like, something that Alex could only dream about. Her heart melted and she turned back to the i_'boy'/i_.

"My name is Mitchie, Maestro…" The Surva pulled his hat off, showing his short hair cut.

Alex was instantly puzzled. The boy before her didn't sound like a boy and didn't have a boyish name. Yet he looked like one.

"The jewel, Mitchie. Hand over the Stella Dio jewel." Alex said softly, holding out her hand, to which Mitchie instantly dropped the teal necklace into her outstretched palm.

Dropping the jewel onto her neck, Alex felt a rush of power run through her soul, her body trembling. She breathed in heavily, her chest rising and falling like she had just sprinted the mile.

As she slowly calmed, the woman opened her soft brown eyes to gaze at Mitchie. The boy now had long, flowing hazel hair, soft curves of a woman her age. Yet as Alex looked over the girl, she watched as a bushy, golden tail wagged hesitantly and floppy dog ears folded against the girl's head.

"Mitchie?" Alex whispered softly, staring at the girl intently. The Surva nodded hesitantly, sniffling a little as she looked down.

"I don't understand, Amore squadra's aren't suppose to be the same gender, it's law…"

"Mi dispiace, I was the only one left…Mi dispiace Maestro, mi dispiace." Mitchie mumbled, cowering under Alex's gaze.

"I'm the only one that can see you as a girl, right?"

"Si Maestro, I was made differently from the other's…"

"Ok, I won't send you back, Mitchie…as long as you stop calling me Maestro. I'm Alex." The woman smiled, cupping Mitchie's cheek softly. "You're pale, Mitchie."

"Like I said, I was made differently…I can go without eating a live, but…but if I don't get my maestro's treat every other hour, ma'am." Mitchie mumbled, a blush touching the girl's cheeks.

"No one else gets the maestro's treat…so I don't know what that is Mitchie…" Alex said softly, tilting her head a little.

"Kiss…." Mitchie's tail wagged a little slower, her ears twitching nervously.

Before she knew it, a kiss was planted onto her lips, Alex's sweet tasting lip gloss sending tidal waves down the pet's body. Arching into her owner, Alex found a pout settled on her Amore Surva's face.

With ears upright and tail wagging, Mitchie jumped around her maestro, giggling loudly. "Grazie signora. May we play fetch, ma'am?"

"What did I say to call me?" Alex said with a stern look.

"Oh, Miss Alex, may we play fetch?" Mitchie said, giving a toothy grin.

Alex just giggled, rubbing the girl's furry ears softly before nodding. "Go get one of Robby's balls."


End file.
